fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lato to wrażeń moc
Lato to wrażeń moc (ang. Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!) - odcinek podsumowujący drugi sezon Fineasza i Ferba. Fabuła Fineasz wraz z Ferbem dochodzi do wniosku, że dotychczas w wakacje jeszcze niczego konkretnego nie stworzyli i postanawiają oni przedłużyć najdłuższy i najlepszy dzień lata. W tym celu nasi bohaterowie konstruują samolot (Słońcotron 3000) przy pomocy, którego polecą jak najszybciej na zachód i okrążą Ziemię zatrzymując się (w teorii) tylko na tankowanie w Tokio i Paryżu. Bufford założył się z Fineaszem, że jeśli nie uda im się okrążyć Ziemi przed zachodem słońca to bedzie to oznaczało koniec wynalazków do końca wakacji, zaś jeżeli Bamber przegra odda on wszystkie rowery, które ukradł wcześniej właścicielom. Tymczasem Fretka martwi się tym, że Jeremiasz jest w Paryżu i może być tam osaczony przez Francuzki. Nie przejmuje się ona nawet zbytnio tym, że rodzice zostawiają ją z pełnią władzy nad chłopcami przez dwa dni. Gdy tylko Fretka orientuje się o planach Fineasza, a szczególnie o planach zatrzymania się w Paryżu postanawia się ona wybrać razem z chłopcami oraz Izabelą, Baljeetem i Buffordem. thumb|[[Słońcotron 3000]] Do Tokio wybiera się również Vanessa wraz z ojcem Heinzem Dundersztycem i, jak się później okazuje, z Majorem Monogramem pojmanym wcześniej przez doktora. Dundersztyc ma plany by zwalić całą winę ze swoich niecnych czynów na majora. W końcu Słońcotron 3000 rusza i ląduje w Tokio. Fineasz z Ferbem odwiedzają tam kuzynki Stefy i tankują po raz pierwszy w czasie podróży. W tym samym momencie Vanessa robi wyrzuty swojemu ojcu, który nie wyjechał do Japonii dla niej lecz przede wszystkim dla swoich niecnych celów. Ogromny balon z wodą przymocowany do wieży w Tokio za sprawą doktora przez przypadek zostaje wyrzucony w niebo przy okazji potrącając wcześniej Vanessę. Traci ona równowagę i spada z wieży, ale na szczęście łapie ją przelatujący akurat w tym momencie samolot Fineasza i Ferba. Vanessa słysząc gdzie lecą chłopcy postanawia polecieć także z nimi. Dundersztyc widząc to uprasza Majora i Pepe Pana Dziobaka, by pomogli mu ją odnaleźć. Nad Himalajami okazuje się że Fineasz i Ferb nie wzięli pod uwagę w planach lotu dodatkowej wagi Vanessy. Przez ów problem Słońcotron 3000 traci oba skrzydła i ląduje awaryjnie w śniegu. Bohaterowie zauważają Klimpaloona - legendarny strój kąpielowy mieszkający w Himalajach. thumb|left|Legendarny [[Klimpaloon.]]Wszyscy oprócz Fretki i Vanessy postanawiają znaleźć jakąś pomoc - one zostają pilnować samolotu. Fineasz wraz z resztą towarzyszy spotyka wujka Baljeeta - Sabu. Prezentuje on im swoją fabrykę gumowych pasków i piłek z gum. Fineasz pożycza jedną z takich piłek i parę takich pasów, by przymocować je do tego co zostało z samolotu. Tymczasem "grupie ratunkowej" udaje się namierzyć sygnał GPS z kolczyków Vanessy. Dundersztyc skacze ze spadochronem, ale zamiast sprawnie wylądować, zaczyna się staczać z góry wprost na swoją córkę i Fretkę jako wielka kula śniegu. Dziewczęta uciekają wraz z całą ekipą już do naprawionego Słońcotrona 3000 i wyruszają dalej do Paryża. Dundersztyc, Monogram i Pepe wyruszają za nimi. "Samolot" odbija się po całym świecie (m.in. Kraków) i w końcu się rozbija w Paryżu. Słońcotron 3000 stracił większość gumowych pasków i znów trzeba go naprawić. Z początku jest plan, by znów przerobić go na latającą maszynę. Baljeet i Bufford szukają paliwa (okazuje się, że Bufford perfekcyjnie zna francuski), Vanessa i Ferb sprawdzają kierunki i siłę wiatrów na wieży Eiffla, zaś Fineasz i Izabela szukają części naprawczych. Fretka chce znaleźć Jeremiasza. Izabela próbuje na wszelki sposób zwrócić uwagę Fineasza na nią, kokietuje go ile się da, ale Fineasz jest skupiony na szukaniu części naprawczych. Ostatecznie Izabela jest przybita brakiem uwagi z drugiej strony.thumb|Izabela załamana brakiem odpowiedzi ze strony Fineasza na jej zaloty Fineasz ostatecznie decyduje się przerobić Słońcotron 3000 na łódź. Fretka zaczyna szukać Jeremiasza. Znajduje go przed jedną restauracją wraz z paroma nastolatkami. Fretka myśli, że jej chłopak dobrze się bawi i nawet o niej nie myślał podczas pobytu we Francji, więc mocno zdemotywowana wraca w kierunku łodzi. Tymczasem Ferb z Vanessą są na wieży Eiffla. Gdy chłopiec decyduje się na kupienie kwiatów dziewczynie i idzie do kwiaciarnii, Vanessę odnajduje Dundersztyc z resztą "ekipy ratunkowej". Namawia on swoją córkę by dała mu jeszcze szansę, a ona w końcu się zgadza i zabiera się z ojcem żegnając też Ferba. Wszyscy spotykają się wreszcie przy naprawionej łodzi. Gdy Fineasz otrzymuje odpowiedź od Ferba na swoje pytanie: "Gdzie jest Vanessa?" Ferb - "Poleciała z kimś innym", mówi, że szkoda mu go bo wyobrażał sobie ich dwóch, zakochanych w mieście miłości. Izabela słysząc te słowa z ust Fineasza łamie w dłoni ołówek ze wściekłości. Następnie przychodzi Fretka i również nie dzieli się dobrymi informacjami. Fineasz wyraża swoje rozczarowanie bliźniaczo podobnie jak w przypadku Ferba. Izabela wyobraża sobie jak ze wściekłości eksploduje jej głowa. Fretka zostaje pocieszona przez swoich braci i odzyskuje wiarę w siebie. Krzyczy na cały głos i zwraca uwagę Jeremiasza, który akurat był na moście nad nimi. Słońcotron odbija od brzegu. Fretka próbuje pocałować się z Jeremiaszem, ale się nie udaje, gdyż łódź odpływa za szybko. Fineasz wraz z resztą załogi pędzą przez atlantyk z zawrotną prędkością, lecz Słońcotron tego nie wytrzymuje. Rozpada się na kawałki i ląduje na małej, bezludnej wyspie gdzie nie ma niczego oprócz dwóch drzew, jednego gumowego paska (ze szczątków Słońcotrona) , siedzeń (również ze szczątków) i jednego tłustego bawoła. Fineasz zaczyna tracić zmysły gdy nie może znaleźć wyjścia z potrzasku. Tymczasem w Paryżu Major Monogram chce zamknąć Dundersztyca. Zakłada mu kajdanki lecz doktor zostaje uratowany przez swoją córkę, która zastrasza Majora i Pepe Pana Dziobaka mierząc w nich z suszarki do włosów. Ojciec jest z niej dumny jak nigdy. Na wyspie Fineasz dwoi się i troi, by coś wymyśleć, ale na nic się to nie zdaje. Izabela zapłakana żali się Ferbowi jak to Fineasz nie zwrócił na nią uwagi w Paryżu i mówi, że oddałaby wszystko, by tylko Fineasz usiadł koło niej i podziwiał razem piękny zachód słońca. Po chwili sam "szaleniec" traci wszelką nadzieję na wydostanie się z wyspy i siada koło Izabeli uważając, że "w ostateczności mogą pooglądać ten piękny zachód słońca". thumb|left|Fineasz bez nadziei na wydostanie się z wyspy postanawia obejrzeć zachód słońca Izabela dochodzi do wniosku, że nie w takim Fineaszu się zakochała i próbuje podnieść go na duchu oraz zmusić do działania. Gdy wspomina ona o mapie Ferba, Fineasz odzyskuje nagle nadzieję, bo wpada na pomysł ucieczki z wyspy. Dziękuje on Izabeli poprzez uścisk. Ona z kolei jest z tego powodu w siódmym niebie i pewnie znów wpada w swój "trans" (niewiadomo gdzie jest wyobraźnią). Rozbitkowie konstruują z ogromnej mapy Ferba samolot z papieru, zaś gumowy pasek wystrzeliwuje ich w kierunku Danville. Lądują oni ostatecznie w mieście ale od ogródka gdzie left|thumb|Fineasz z resztą ekipy przelatujący nad robotami drogowymistartowali dzielą ich roboty drogowe. Bufford, wierząc, że może jednak da się osiągnąć cel postanawia oddać wszystkim ich rowery. Cała szóstka rozpędza się i przelatuje nad robotami drogowymi wprost do ogródka sekundę przed zachodem słońca. Wszyscy się cieszą, Izabela ściska Fineasza, a do domu przyjeżdżają rodzice. Myślą oni, że impreza jaką zorganizowano w ogródku jest dla nich, ale są oni wyjątkowo zmęczeni więc idą spać. Rozpoczyna się koncert, w którym śpiewają Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Fretka ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Cały odcinek kończy się się pytaniem: "Hej, gdzie jest Pepe?". Ciekawostką jest to, że w trakcie finałowej piosenki Fretka mówi o tym, że wreszcie zrozumiała, że ma niesamowitych braci oraz to, że Fineasz i Izabella w trakcie piosenki dawali znaki, jakby byli razem, szczególnie to, że pod koniec Fineasz podczas śpiewania popatrzył się i podał rękę Izabeli. To oznacza, że możemy oczekiwać zmiany w fabule Fineasza i Ferba, ale miejmy nadzieje że autorzy szybko rozwieją nasze wątpliwości gdy nastąpi 3 sezon. Oglądalność tego odcinka wynosiła 228,5 tysięcy widzów (w Polsce), czyli więcej niż cały pierwszy sezon! Piosenki * I belive we can * Witamy w Tokio * Guma tu, Guma tam * Dziś przeskoczymy świat * Paryż, miłość i my * Lato to wrażeń moc Kategoria:Odcinki